Changes
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: Everything changes. Even for villains. And for a certain rodential villain, things were gonna change in a big way. RatiganOC pairing.
1. I amar prestar aen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic aside from Neo and Amelia. And, No, this is NOT A PARODY OF THE MATRIX! (Glares at those who might think it's a parody of The Matrix)

            Ratigan woke up in the sewers where he was currently hiding out until the whole "Tower Bridge job" all faded into nothing like mist in the evening. However, he felt, well, different. He was worn out like he had been running for hours. No, not like he was running for hours. It felt more like he had been running for days, weeks, months, _years_ even! But, somehow, he felt normal, even if he had been running for so long. But then he noticed . . .

            He felt a lot stronger now than he had ever been before. He was content with something, like a kitten presented with a bowl of warm milk, but it wasn't about the heist. He would almost have been caught if it weren't for Fidget's last minute distraction. So what was he so satisfied about? The next thing he noticed was that he was completely starved, since he had been on the run for at least two weeks, he hadn't had the time to swipe any food, and his stomach was roaring like a lion. Now that he thought about it, he realized that he never had the conception that it was necessary, considering that he was one of the criminal greats, in comparison to those pathetic lackeys he was forced to use.

            That led to the next puzzling question: If he was starved, why hadn't he lost any weight? He seemed normal, aside from the fact that he had been on the run for two weeks without any food, and yet hadn't experienced any weight loss. Then he gingerly touched his head, and it all came flooding back to him:

            He was on the run from Basil of Baker Street, who had cleverly uncovered his plan to steal the crown jewels (mostly because Fidget left behind something that caused the whole plan to fall apart). He had made it back to the sewers after spending the aforementioned two weeks on the run to find a mysterious meerkat, bedecked in a leather jacket and standing in the shadows. "Who are you?" he asked nervously. "Are you that detective, _Basil of Baker Street_?"

            "No", the figure calmly responded.

            "Then, who are you?" Ratigan asked, barely managing to keep calm. Was this mysterious creature an enemy agent of some unknown gangster?

            "I am Neo, the One guardian", the meerkat replied.

            "Okay, now I am confused", Ratigan thought. But he pressed on, and he said "Well, Neo," he said, still retaining his caustic tongue in this moment of crisis. "Surely you know who _I_ am?"

            "Why certainly, _Professor James Ratigan_," Neo replied.

            For a moment, Ratigan was flustered, but he kept an outward appearance of calm, cool, collectedness, and pressed on by saying, "So what would you happen to be doing here in the presence of such greatness as I am?"

            "Save your talk for later, because I think you'll need it. I came to warn you."

            "Warn me?" Ratigan asked. "Warn me about what?"

            "Something is coming. Something _BIG_ is coming. We are in a lot of trouble, and you are one of the few people I know who can help stop it."

            Now the former college professor was amazed and shocked. Someone wanted _his_ help? He must have been dreaming!

            Neo continued. "We are members of a secret society sworn to protect all of mankind and mousedom as we know it from a force that was stopped eons ago. We chose you because we feel we need someone with your intelligence for this kind of thing."

            Ratigan was amazed and shocked at the same time. But he barely had time to inwardly marvel at the meerkat's ability to talk that way to someone of his status, and the proposition he was offering him, when a female stepped out of the shadows.

            It was not a female mouse, nor a female rat. She was a crossbreed of a mouse, rat, and cat, strangely enough. Yet Ratigan sensed a strange aura about her, something that he did not like, and he wasn't about to stick around to find out about. But the really freaky part was that he was somehow attracted to her, like moths to a flame.

            "This is the most important part to the whole of our society's mission. She possesses powers that no creature has ever dreamt of. She, if I may put it bluntly, is _perfect_", the mouse mused.

            All of a sudden, a bullet hole appeared in the wall close by. A group of mice came in, clad in black suits and sunglasses, and pointed guns at the trio. "All right, Neo. Come out with the girl, and no one gets hurt", one of them said.

            Neo immediately pulled out a weapon and fired back at the other mice. He got mostly all of them to follow him, except for one, who started toward the girl, who got behind Ratigan. But Ratigan got in the way to defend the girl, and the black suit clad mouse in question pulled out a dagger and stabbed him underhand.

            Immediately, the female thing responded in one of the strangest ways Ratigan ever saw: She directed a ball of energy towards the mouse, and he disintegrated. But the energy blast must have done something to her, because she collapsed on top of Ratigan. One of the last things he remembered was her muttering "Heal", and blue sparks crawling along to where the dagger had stabbed him, which he managed to pull out. Then the only thing he heard after that was something that sounded like Latin of some sort. He translated it later, and it came out like this: "And now though I lay down to die, I command to let all my powers fly. Into this tortured soul, my strengths I give, so though I will die, he shall live. . ."

            As all this came back to him, he remembered the girl creature and realized that she must have healed the dagger wound when he was unconscious. Then he looked over, and he saw the girl, stretched out over his form, tail interlaced with his. He slid out gracefully, setting her on the floor gently, and after a quick check of her vitals, he determined that she had died.

            "She's dead, isn't she?" an all-too familiar voice resonated from somewhere inside the lair.

            Ratigan looked up, and saw Basil of Baker Street standing there. He was staring at Ratigan from the shadows, and was mad about something.

            "Yes, unfortunately, she _is_ dead," Ratigan replied in a somber voice, scared, because he knew what was coming next.

            "Do you know what the penalty is for murdering someone? You already happen to be in trouble for that little escapade at the Tower Bridge, Ratigan," Basil replied harshly. "And don't think you will escape this time. I am going to make certain of that."

            All of a sudden, a gunshot echoed from somewhere down the hall that corresponded all too well with the bullet hole that had appeared in Basil's Inverse. Neo appeared in the shadows behind him, and was wielding a gun and _a sword_!

            "All right, Basil of Baker Street. I want you to back away from Professor Ratigan and the dead girl. Otherwise, things might become a teensy bit graphic."

            Basil did so, and Ratigan got up on his legs, which were surprisingly stable, and started towards Neo.

            "Ratigan, get the girl's corpse", Neo said. Ratigan, who didn't want to end up in the same position as Basil was, did so carefully. All of a sudden, from out of nowhere a voice shouted . . .

            "All right, **_NOBODY MOVE_**!!!  You're all covered!"

            Ratigan sighed in exasperation. If there was one ally of Basil he was most annoyed with, it was Inspector Vole of Scotland Yard. He said he was a mouse, but he had a nose of something that was the result of crossbreeding a mouse and a tapir.

            But Neo had a plan already formed. He fired a shot into the base of the sewer lamp above Vole, and the weak frame gave way, crashing the lamp onto Vole. Basil was momentarily distracted, and that provided the escape for Ratigan, Neo, and the dead creature.

(To be continued . . .)


	2. A han noston ned 'wilith

            The next day, Ratigan kept getting annoyed by these weird pains in his upper back. But they went away as soon as they came. Neo made a brief statement about this:

            "I think that the spell that she used _somehow_ transferred her powers, strength, and abilities into you. This might be a normal turning point in your body getting used to it, sort of like upgrading a computer", he said.

            However, Ratigan wasn't too thrilled about that. "You said that _a million times_ before, and it doesn't make the pain any better!" But the pain was steadily increasing, day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, _second by painful second_. And then it happened.

            It was the day they snuck aboard a ship to escape Basil and Dawson's capture attempts. Neo had taken to looking at the water, while Ratigan had taken to the cabin that Neo had reserved on the ship. What neither of them knew was that Basil was on the ship, too.

            "Have your revolver at the ready, Dawson", Basil commanded.

            "I'm one step ahead of you, Basil", his partner replied. The pair was sneaking through the crowd to find Ratigan and the creep that hurt Inspector Vole. Meanwhile . . .

            Ratigan was trying to ignore the now throbbing pains in his back with little to no success. It seemed that the pain was slowly building to a crescendo, and then something big would happen. All of a sudden . . .

            "Gah!" The pain had reached an all-new high today, and it felt like something was trying to puncture his back. Make that some_things_! The next thing he knew, he was kneeling on the cabin floor, clutching his chest like it was trying to escape through that as well. The next thing he knew, he felt two claw tips puncture his back from the inside, slowly sliding out into what felt like wings. He tried to call out for Neo, but the only thing he could manage was a long animal snarl.

            Meanwhile, Neo was having a bad time, trying to get Basil's attention away from the cabin where Ratigan was experiencing this strange mutation. "Now, listen here, Basil-"

            "Not this time. I came to place Ratigan under arrest, and that's exactly what I came to do. So, I'll repeat my question: What's going on with Professor Ratigan?", Basil asked for the thousandth time.

            Neo immediately replied without revealing what happened with the girl. "Well, er, he's going through some, well, changes." Just then, an animal screech of pain rendered their conversation pointless.

            In the cabin, Ratigan wasn't faring any better. The wings were halfway out, and the painful excretion of them from his back was going to make him pass out at the very least. What he didn't notice was the pair of green cat's eyes staring in from a window at this amazing, yet painful experience.

            Amelia, who was the same as the girl that gave Ratigan her powers, a combination of mouse, cat, and rat, was walking along the quiet halls of the ship when she heard the pain-wracked cry coming from the room next to the hall she was in. She peeked through a window into one of the rooms and saw a rat with what appeared to be wings coming out of his back.

            It started off normally enough. The rat fell to his knees, clutching his chest in what was unmistakable excruciating pain. Then Amelia took a look at his back itself. It appeared to be swelling, like something was going to come out. The tension was showing in the back of the black suit, and it continued so until two somethings that appeared to be the tips of strange wings burst through the skin and cloth, and then the rat lifted his head and let out a long animal snarl.

            That's when all known nightmarish hell broke loose. Immediately, people started panicking in the halls, trying to find or escape the source of the sound. By now, the wings had completely unfurled from the incision in Ratigan's back, and he had collapsed face-down on the floor from the pain. But, finally, he noticed he was being watched.

            All of a sudden, Neo burst into the room. "Professor Rat-_WHOA_!" He stopped, finally noticing the fact that Ratigan had somehow sprouted two wings leathery-skinned like bat wings, but more like they belonged on a gargoyle. "What happened to you?"

            "I don't know", the Professor managed to wheeze out, still in pain from the wings coming out. I was just standing there, and the next moment, the pain I've been feeling in my back goes to an even further high-"

            "Do you know you have wings, Ratigan?," Neo inquired.

            Ratigan stared in shock at the statement by Neo, but he suddenly realized there was something on, no, connected to his back. He turned his head slightly, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the aforementioned wings, extended from his back, and still covered in fresh blood from the excretion. He gingerly touched one, and released it, his glove stained by the blood. "What-What happened to me? How did I get like this?," he asked Neo.

            "I don't know," Neo answered hurriedly. "I just came in here to find you face down in the floor in pain, and with a pair of wings to boot!"

            "Well, that makes things a whole lot clearer", Ratigan replied sarcastically. Just then, he remembered what he was going to tell Neo.

            "Neo, there's someone watching us", he said, pointing to the window. The pair of green eyes moved quickly from the window, but Ratigan immediately dove after them, actually smashing through the wall like it was paper, tackling poor Amelia in the process.

            Amelia saw the rat glance towards the window she was staring in from, but just then, a handsome mouse in a long black leather trench coat, black pants, and black shoes, wielding a gun in a shoulder holster busted in on the rat, who was currently lying face-down on the floor from the excruciating pain, small traces of fresh blood dripping from them like small drops of rain trickling off a rooftop. The handsome mouse and the rat were having a conversation, and it seemed that the rat had finally noticed he had sprouted wings for some unknown reason, and he seemed slightly worried about the newly acquired wings . . . 

            Amelia, however, didn't think they made him look any worse. In fact, it made him look a whole lot more handsome, in a weird, demonic kind of way. But then she mentally shook and slapped herself and remembered what her mother had said. "Rats are not the right kind of creature to trust, Amelia. Especially not sewer rats. Your father was betrayed by one, and I don't want the same happening to you." Just then, she noticed that the rat had pointed out her to the mouse and she ducked out from the window's view, and the next thing she knew, the wall had quite literally exploded, and she was flat on her back, pinned down by the rat.

            Immediately, everyone started to scream, partly because everyone recognized Ratigan, and partly because he had wings now. Meanwhile, Neo had set off something that could make things a little more confusing.

            Neo tapped Ratigan on the shoulder, and Ratigan got off of the top of Amelia. "Ratigan, I set off a timer on a bomb that could explode the whole ship. We have about ten minutes to get everyone off this ship."

            "Okay, _why_ did you set off the detonation sequence of a bomb? We need to make sure we get out right away, because I think I just blew our cover", Ratigan replied, flipping the switch that activated the bomb alarms. Immediately, people started running all over, screaming things like "BOMB! BOMB!" and getting to the lifeboats.

            Amelia had had enough of this craziness. When Ratigan got off of her, she started towards the exit to one of the lifeboats. But she felt something curl around her legs, knock her down, and drag her back. She turned around to see that Ratigan's tail was wrapped around her legs. "Oh, great," Amelia thought. "It's not bad enough that he has wings, now he has a prehensile tail to boot." Ratigan picked up Amelia and headed over to the side of the boat.

            "Can you swim?", he asked.

            "Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it," Amelia replied.

            "Trust me, it calls for it", Ratigan said, tossing Amelia overboard. Neo ran up to the side of the boat next and leapt overboard. Ratigan was about to do the same, when Basil and Dawson ran up.

            "We've got you now, Ratigan," Basil proclaimed. But Ratigan dived over the edge of the boat before Dawson could fire a single shot. He plummeted for what seemed like forever, but when it seemed like he was going to plunge into the water, his new wings opened up and he went into a low glide over the surface of the water.

(To be continued . . .)


	3. Han mathon ne chae

            Before we continue Ratigan's part in this tale, and before it gets any more confusing (AN: And before anyone hurts me for not making this a GMD/Matrix crossover), there is another part in the tale we feel needs mentioning. Two, actually.

            *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~

            Kim Possible, cheerleader and teen heroine extraordinaire, leaned against the railing of the ship. "_Where did it all go wrong?_", she asked herself. Looking around, she noticed that none of the passengers, some that were human like her, or otherwise, didn't take notice of her presence. What had happened…? (AN: Flashback alert…)

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            They were exploring a ship lair of Dementor's, who had teamed up with Frugal Lucre for his "mad computer skills" as Ron had termed it. Drakken and Shego had arrived to sabotage his efforts ("You fight his goons", Drakken had said, "And I'll take care of Lucre's virus".), which was _so_ typical of Drakken. Suddenly, the entire ship was rocked with some strange force. Ron turned to run (as always), opening a door, which, strangely led to Wade's room! "Wade?!", Kim exclaimed. "What're you doing here?!"

            "No clue", he replied. "But we have to get out of here fast." He stepped outside the doorway, and pulled out a strange device like a remote control, and touched it to the door. It slowly folded up, like a Jacob's Ladder, until it was a small cube, which Wade picked up and put in his pocket. "Come on!", he said, dashing towards the nearest exit.

            Along the way there, they had run into Drakken and Shego, who were running as well. They had escaped to England, where they had hidden, thankful they still had the technology they had. However, they were without contact, and had no clue where they were…

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            "Stuck in a world of mice…", Kim muttered under her breath. "My career as a teen heroine is _so_ in the toilet."

            Suddenly, an alarm bell went off somewhere in the building. Ron ran up to her. "Kim", he panted, out of breath, "There's a bomb in the hotel! Drakken got a life raft ready, and I think Wade's in a different boat."

            "Come on!", Kim shouted, dragging Ron along. "Let's get out of here!"

            They had gotten to the raft, lowered it into the water, and were several meters away, when the ship blew up. After several agonizing moments of silence, Ron asked "Kim… Do you think Wade's…?"

            "No", Kim said forcefully. "I don't think so."

            *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~

            Lyra Silvertongue walked along the deck, carrying pine marten-formed Pantalaimon. He had settled in that shape ever since that fateful day in the world of the _mulefa_. She sighed. She had been strangely teleported to who-knows-where from her own Oxford, and what was once a distance of one or two worlds was now who-knows-how many worlds.

            Pan spoke. "You miss him, don't you?" Lyra was about to reply, when an alarm bell went off. People started running every where to the lifeboats, trying to get off the ship. Suddenly, someone shoved into her, sending her overboard, separating her from Pan. She tried to stay afloat, but the heavy waves caused by the life rafts deploying quickly sent her under. Her last thought before everything went black was how she was going to die without ever seeing Will again.

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            "_I'm dead_", Pantalaimon thought. "_I'm dead, and Will and Kirjava won't even know I'm gone_." This was one of the downsides of your form settling into one shape if you were a dæmon. "It's times like these", Pantalaimon thought, "That I wish I never met Will." He thought back to the time he spent as a dolphin on the way to Bolvangar with the gyptians, the rhythm of the water against his slick dolphin skin, how effortlessly he moved through the waves, and wished how, if he could become a dolphin now, he could travel wherever and never truly separate from Lyra…

            And then he was moving swiftly towards the surface, gulping the sweet air through his mouth. He dove back down to where Lyra was floating, inert. He swiftly pushed her to the surface, where a life raft was waiting.

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Lyra suddenly was met with a flash of light. She was alive! But how? She fell into the life raft, her chest heaving as she gained consciousness again. There was a strange dolphin next to her in the water… Dolphin? That was no dolphin. That was a dæmon! Pan! Pan flowed onto her lap, ermine formed. "How?", Lyra whispered to Pan, unaware of the other people on the raft (including Wade) watching.

            "I don't know", Pan replied, shaking. "I just don't know…"

            To Be Continued…

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

Ratigan: And the point of that chapter was…?

Me: To show how you becoming a dæmon opened up all those portals into different worlds.

Ratigan: And what's the deal with Kim?

Me: She's gonna have a part later as your future crush after what happens to Amelia (no spoilers; _shifty eyes_), so I figure why wait?

Ratigan: I… get a crush… on _Kim_? Kimberly Anne Possible, who is probably a lot younger than me?

Me: Better than (looks around) You-know-who.

Ratigan: Oh, right. So, why Lyra?

Me: Mostly for some dæmon-dæmon conversation in future chapters.

Ratigan: Oh. No more questions.

Me: Good. It would give away too much.

Ratigan: Like we haven't given away enough here? (hopeful smile)

Me: -_-^


	4. Han mathon ne nen

            Basil and Dawson stared, slack-jawed as the airborne Ratigan swiftly escape. Dawson raised the gun to fire, but Basil stopped him. "This is wrong in so many ways", Basil muttered.

            On the ship, the bomb exploded, throwing both mice off the boat into the water. "This is _very_ wrong", Basil added out loud, before the strange jade light froze them, pulling them into the aircraft hovering above...

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Ratigan skimmed over the surface of the water. "Neo!", he shouted, looking for the missing meerkat. No reply came, except for the slow crashing of the waves. "Neo!" Still nothing.

            "Ratigan!", someone called, off in the distance. Ratigan looked, and there was Neo, off in the distance, fighting off some weird robots. Turning in the direction of Neo, Ratigan headed towards the battle. Suddenly, there was a crack like lightning striking, and he was plunged towards the water. The last thing he saw was one of the robots knocking Neo unconscious and pulling him up into a strange aircraft, then everything went dark…

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Lyra sat there, catching her breath, when she finally noticed the other person on the life raft: A kid, about ten years old, she guessed, apparently Afric (AN: Not spelling error; it's probably the name of the continent in Lyra's world), and lacking a visible dæmon like they did in Will's world. Looking while using the technique Serafina Pekkala had taught her to see the dæmons of people who didn't have them on the outside, she saw that his was a cat, head tilted to the side in interest. Finally, she waved gently. "Ah… hi."

            "Er, hi", the boy said in reply. "Are you… okay?"

            "Yes", she said. "We're okay."

            "'We're'?", the boy asked, confused. "What do you mean by 'We're'?"

            "Me and Pan", Lyra replied matter-of-factly.

            "Pan?"

            "Don't you know what a dæmon is?", Lyra asked. This was odd.

            "Nope."

            "I didn't think so. A dæmon's pretty much your soul in physical form."

            "Um… right. You're not from around here, are you?"

            "Was it that obvious?", Lyra asked with mock-concern.

            "Look!", the boy cried, pointing in another distraction, changing the subject. "What's that on the water?"

            Strangely enough, there was some strange form floating on the surface of the water. Moving slowly towards it, they saw it was an unconscious rat. However it was abnormal from other rats of its time in one aspect: It had large bat-styled, gargoylish wings, jet black with red scales.

            "What is it?", the boy asked, awe and fear in his voice.

            "I don't know…", Lyra replied. "Hey, Pan, do you think the alethiometer might know?", Lyra asked Pan.

            "It depends… Do you think you can read it that well?", Pan asked in reply.

            "I dunno…", Lyra said, pulling the golden compass-like device from the rucksack out of instinct. Suddenly the strange creature moaned, and Pantalaimon jumped in front of Lyra panther-formed, ready to defend her, although he probably couldn't actually _fight_ the stranger. After a tense moment of silence, nothing happened.

            The boy sighed. "Just a fluke." He sat for a moment, then asked "Do you think we could get a DNA sample?"

            "A what?"

            "Just try and see if you can get a sample of fur or something."

            "Let me get this straight", Lyra said. "You want me to get close to something that could probably rip me to shreds, just to 'get a piece of fur or something'?"

            "Good point."

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Ratigan opened one eye to see where he was. There were two humans, one, short with black hair, probably African-American, and the other was a few years older, with tawny blonde hair, who was holding a strange creature, like a ferret with reddish fur. It wasn't a normal animal, that was for certain. They were deep in conversation, so they weren't aware he had woken up.

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            "Well", the boy said finally, "I guess we kinda got off on the wrong foot. My name's Wade Load, but my friends just call me Wade."

            "I'm Lyra", Lyra replied. "Lyra Silvertongue, and this", she added, indicating Pan, "is my dæmon, Pantalaimon."

            "Silvertongue?", Wade asked doubtfully. "What kind of name is Silvertongue?"

            "What kind of name is Load?", Lyra asked in return, a smile on her face.

            "Good point", Wade said, shrugging.

            "Ah, hello?", a voice asked from somewhere on the boat.

             Both Lyra and Wade looked up. Apparently, their guest was awake.

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

Me: Okay, to make the story more understandable, I'll put up character profiles of Neo, Wade and Lyra, 'kay?

----------------------------------------------------

Name: Lyra Silvertongue (Belacqua)

Race: Human

Dæmon: Pantalaimon

Age: 14

Dæmon's Settled Form: Used to be Pine Marten, but no longer settled

Gender: Female

From: His Dark Materials

Hair: Fair blonde

Bio: Lyra Silvertongue, then Belacqua was born to Lord Asriel and Marisa Coulter, Lyra was brought up in Oxford by the scholars of Jordan college. Up until the General Oblation Board started abducting children and severing their dæmons through intercision, Lyra never knew about the alethiometer or who her parents were. But, in time, she would learn of a great destiny, lose a love, and grow up more than any other person needs to.

            Lyra takes to Ratigan quickly the way she took to Iorek Byrnison and Will Parry, although she has to adjust because Ratigan is as clever as she is. She dislikes Basil for not willing to accept her belief that "no one is purely good or evil", but is acquainted with Dawson and the others, despite Basil's unease. Meanwhile, Pantalaimon has a strange feeling about Ratigan's future, and how he and Lyra will play a part in it.

----------------------------------------------------

Name: Wade Load (Yes, this is his name.)

Race: Human

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Hair: Black

Voice: Tahj Mowry (Smart Guy)

From: Kim Possible (Slight Alternate Universe)

Bio: Wade is Kim Possible's webmaster and gadget-maker, and has helped Kim on many missions, though he never leaves his room. However, when Kim, Ron, Rufus, Drakken, and Shego are captured by Dementor and Frugal Lucre, he helps Ratigan and Lyra to rescue them, and is the first to reveal Ratigan's dæmonic nature to him.

----------------------------------------------------

Name: Neo

Race: Meerkat/Dæmon hybrid

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Voice: Liam Neeson (Star Wars Episode 1)

Hair: Black (the style of Neo from The Matrix)

Fur: Tan with brown stripes on the back (Meerkat stripes)

From: Fan art

Bio: Neo is the meerkat who comes to Ratigan to ask him to join the side of good in the battle between their side (good) and Eris (muy evil), and unwillingly leads him to his own transformation into a rat/dæmon hybrid. Not ironically, it is Neo who is the Yoda to Ratigan's Luke Skywalker. Not ironically, Neo senses a great destiny in Ratigan's future, and asks Pantalaimon to keep an eye on Ratigan, because he and Ratigan both have a sensitive topic that's going to be unearthed in the near future for both of them…


End file.
